The Fire Unicorn and the Orange Kitsune
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (1k Shot Challenge, AU) What if there's another beast living inside Naruto's Vessel, who took over and banished off the Selfish Orange Ninetail Demon who refused to be convinced. A random story Idea. I may not continue, but something you other writers could give a shot on.


**(With some Twists added, here's my take if there's another beast inside Naruto's Vessel. I am a bit rusty with the Naruto Lore, but gotta do the best I can.)**

* * *

It was Dark... and Gloomy... Waking up inside a cavernous mindscape, there is a cell, behind are yellow glowing eyes. The very first time Naruto finds a beast. A red nine-tailed kitsune beast. Kurama is the name of the Kitsune beast who once terrorized Konoha, now sealed and prisoned inside Naruto Uzumaki, the Orphan who could not get into the Academy because of that stupid Ninjutsu. Perhaps something strange can help him?

"**Come Here..."** it echoed. Unwilling to disobey, Naruto walks slowly, **"Closer..."** it repeats, the Blonde kid took steps after steps. But the twentieth step is stopped when he is being levitated back, red magical aura surrounds it.

"What do you think you're doing?" the shout of a female as Naruto is being pulled back.

The fire on the left side outside the cell explodes, spawning the white unicorn with its fiery mane and tail. And it has wings in membrane like those from a Dragon. Red Eyes glares at the beast jailed.

"**Take a wild Guess."** it rudely said,

"I take it you hate him, but why?" the mare Asked,

"**Because he's a Human, and my grudge against humans will not end."** it answered, **"Now give him to me. So I will-"**

"You will not do anything to him." The mare said, "I know you're trying to do something dreadful to him. I will keep him away from you until you can prove yourself trustworthy." she turns to the young blonde and slowly glides him to the floor. "Now, what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." he answered, "I'm aiming to be the Hokage, greatest Ninja ever."

"Hokage? But you need to be in a School first." she said,

"I will one day. I've failed my genin exam third time because of the Stupid Clone Jutsu." answered Naruto, "I've been trying to master this."

"Really? Let me see you perform this." the mare instructs, and Naruto does so. Performing necessary hand seals. Ram, Snake, Tiger. Only to create a terrible paled clone. "Is that all? You can do better than that. Try again." she said, and Naruto trys again, same terrible paled clone, "Again."

Another Hand Seal making, but then the mare told him to "Wait." at the sign of Tiger, "Now I see why. You lack Chakra Control but..." she looks deeper, "There's even little chakra. Now I see-"

"How can you see my Chakra like that?" Naruto asked, well confused of the Mare's smart results

"I have a spell to detect any sources and trails of Chakra." the Mare answered, "And before you ask, I'm an Alicorn, we Unicorns and Alicorns are capable of casting Magic Spells." then turns to glare at the Kitsune Beast, "So you were the one stealing all his Chakra."

"**Because I needed it or else I will not live." **Kurama said,

"But you have too much. Maybe you should share some." the Mare said,

"**And why should I?"** Kurama asked, and then Naruto walks up to the Cell,

_I think he's about to ask him. Maybe this would work._ The Mare thoughted, observing.

"Could you please spare me some Chakra?" Naruto asked as he bowed to the beast,

"**Nooo."** he answered,

"There's the Magic wor-wait, what?" the Mare was shocked, after hearing the answer from Kurama.

"But... I can't do a Jutsu without it." Naruto said,

"**That doesn't matter. I will never trust humans. No Exceptions."**

The Fire Mare then steps up against Kurama for Naruto.

"How could you even deny this Kid the Request." she accused,

"**A kid who's a Human. I refuse to support the Human. I will wait until I am freed upon its death."** Kurama said, **"They are the reason for the Negative Treatments I had suffered." **as it looked at Naruto.

"Kurama. Don't you know he's been suffering the same. You, he, and I have a common thing. Maybe you should help him." she demanded, "This time, I am not taking No for an answer."

"**The only thing for me to help that brat, is if I kill him off."** Kurama crossed his arms and turned away, **"There's only one thing that will matter me and nothing else: rampage on the human race. His sacrifice will be the only thing to help me."**

The mare grit its teeth at the response, and then sighed in defeat that she could not convince the Kitsune. Horn sparks out magical aura as the fire mare hovers. Her purple star tattoo glows white. Her red demonic eyes glares down at Kurama, who now showed his defensive stance.

"**VERY WELL, KURAMA." **The Mare Echoed, **"BECAUSE YOU FAILED TO DO WHAT I SAY, I, EX-PRINCESS TWILIGHT, SENTENCE YOU TO EXILES FROM THE NINJA WORLD! I WILL ALSO PLACE A POWERFUL CURSE, WHERE EVERY OTHER BEING WILL SEE YOU AS THE ENEMY, FOR AS LONG YOUR GRUDGE STILL LINGERS!"** the magical wormhole below Kurama opens, the beast drops down and it tries to climb itself back up, but with the vaccuming strength too strong, it drops, **"BEGONE, DEMON!"** commanded the Fire Mare, as Kurama leaves a beastly roar before the Wormhole closes. The mare known as Twilight then incinerates the jail cell door. With some spell casting, this cavernous mindscape is now enchanted with royalness.

"Wow! That is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, "I like to learn those!"

"**Another time my new Pupil."** Twilight said, **"But for now, I am taking over your vessel in his place. From this day forth, I will be your mentor."**

_Did she mean it? _Naruto thoughted, _She'll teach me some Jutsu and other Techniques? And she called me Pupil. I could finally-_

"**Now."** Twilight Sparkle interrupts his thoughts, **"How about we help you avoid the Mess Mizuki is going to cause. Then we can begin your training."** her horn glows, everything flashes whiteness, as Naruto now exits the Vessel Mindscape.

**(1K Challenge Complete. 1 Hour and 5 Minutes used. Also I like Princess Twilight Sparkle when her mane and tail's on fire, because it is Hawt. And so, thank you for reading my random shot.)**


End file.
